monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
MGQ3 GC345's patch testing/Enemy skills
Spin-off Stories battles, monster skills General * You can define up to 12 skill_selX=/skill_annoY_X= variants. Skillcounter0, skilltame0 still use the old limit (from 1 to 3). Skilltame1 (if the charged attack missed and skilltame2 isn't defined) still use the old limit. Skill_selxX still use the old limit. * You can define up to 9 hits in any attack. Use skill_anno4_'''Y=''' - skill_anno9_'''Y=', '''skill_se4=' - skill_se9=, skill_damage4_1= - skill_damage9_1= and skill_damage4_2= - skill_damage9_2= keys. The game checks the skill_damageY_1= value for 2nd and later hits and apply the hit only if this key is defined. * Miltihit attacks can stop right after hero's HPs will reach 0 (by default all hits are executed then the game starts a hero's lose sequence). Use the skill_multilose="1" key. * The skill_damage_mode= key defines damage effect/animation and armor piercing mode. The syntax is skill_damage_mode="". :* "0" and "1" use standard damage effects (the damage.ogg sound, horizontal shaking). :* "2" and "3" use heavy damage effects (the damage2.ogg sound, short shaking, Goblin Girl's "Earth Crashing Goblin" as the example). :* "4" and "5" use critical damage effects (the ikazuti.ogg sound, long shaking, Ilias' "Judgement Tap" as the example). :* "1", "3" and "5" ignore Gnome, guarding, "Water Wall", level draining and Salamander's bonus versus Grandine. * The skill_message_mode= key controls skill_selX, skill_selxX, hero_kiki1_X, hero_kiki2_X, kiki_sX and half_sX messages. The syntax is skill_message_mode=",". : controls skill_selX, hero_kikiX_Y, kiki_sX and half_sX displaying: :* "0" (default) - all messages are always displayed. :* "1" - no messages when hero HPs are below 50% or 20% of max HPs. :* "2" - same as "0" but skill_selxX messages are ignored in the request mode. :* "3" - same as "1" plus no skill_selxX in the request mode. : controls skill_selX displaying: :* "0" (default) - all messages are always displayed. :* "1" - no skill_selX messages in the request mode. :* "2" and "3" are used by skillcounter0 only, are similar to "0" and "1" and supress skill_sel_counter_endX= displaying in the request mode. * Each hit can show a different frame if you want. Keys are skill_ct1_1= - skill_ct1_9=. The syntax is same as for the skill_ct1= key. Frames use coordinates from skill_ctx= and skill_cty= keys. If you add ,0 to this command the frame will not be drawn (effect 0). * By default all frames are removed after an enemy skill ends. If you want to make the frame constant - use the skill_ct_stay="1" key. *By default the skilltag is removed after an enemy skill ends. If you want to make the skilltag comstant - use the skill_name_stay="1" key. * SkillcounterX (X>1) have the skill_counter_tatie= key. This key defines the counterstance sprite. The defined value will be loaded to all 4 stances (normal, happy, sad and bind) but you can change them later with the "change,tatieX" command. After the counterstance ends - the game will reload "tatie1"-"tatie4" values from the data section. * Followup= / followup_guard= / followup_counter= / followup_always= keys are used to chain enemy attacks. See enemy attacks linking. * The followup_instant= key is used to execute several enemy attacks in the same turn. See enemy attacks instant linking. * The skill_finish= key is used to add the finisher to an attack. If hero HPs are low - the enemy will execute this finisher. See enemy attacks instant linking. * If the skill_kousoku_anno0= key isn't defined - there are no wait states now. * Status attacks (except gradual petrification) are used only if hero's status is clear. If hero is affected already - the game tries to select another skill from the current query. * OHKO skills can't be status attacks. * A counter (skillcounter1) and both charged attack (skilltame1 and skilltame2) ignore skill_aqua= and skill_wind= keys (always hit). * Enemy healing (skill_kouka="7"), spirit canceling (skill_kouka="8") and AS summoning (skill_kouka="9") ignore skill_aqua= and skill_wind= keys (always hit). And ignore Daystar (can't be countered). * BELs (07h) are displayed as spaces for the skill_name= value. Skill_kouka * Enemy healing is added. Use skill_kouka="7". Only 1 hit. The enemy heals the random HPs value between skill_damage1_1= and skill_damage1_2= values. The skill_anno2_X= content will be printed after the heal. * Spirit canceling is added. Use skill_kouka="8". Only 1 hit. Skill_damage1_1= defines targeted spirits. 1 is for Sylph, 2 - for Gnome, 4 for Undine and 8 for Salamander. So if you want to dispel all 4 spirits - use skill_damage1_1="15". The skill_anno2_X= content will be printed after the cancel hits. Spirit canceling can't be countered, "Daystar" not reacts to this attack. Spirit Canceling can't be avoided (skill_aqua= and skill_wind= keys are ignored) * The artifical spirits support (AS Summoning) is added. Use skill_kouka="9". Only 1 hit. Skill_damage1_1= defines the spitit and the duration of a summon (skilldamage1_1=",). is 1 for Zylphe, 2 for Gnomaren, 3 for Grandine and 4 for Gigamander. 0 unsummons all artifical spirits. : Enemy Healing, Spirit Canceling and AS Summoning can't be countered or avoided. Daystar not reacts, skill_aqua= and skill_wind= keys are ignored. : You can use Enemy Healing for passive enemy attacks (like "Concentration" etc). Use skill_kouka="7" plus not define skill_damage1_1= and skill_damage1_2= keys. Skill_count * By default the game resets all cooldowns after hero struggled successefully from a bind or after a bad status ends. Now you can use two more options: :* use ,1 after the cooldown value to disable cooldown resetting. :* use ,2 after the cooldown value to reset this cooldown only if a bind was started with this skill. : Examples: skill_count="9,2" - this cooldown resets only if this skill is a binding skill and the bind was successeful. * If all attacks in a query are cooldowned - enemy will pass 1 turn (needs data/query_new="1"). Normal, drain and level drain attacks * You can force Sylph / Fallen Angel Dance to evade each hit of a multi-hit attack. To force this - use the skill_multiwind="1" key. Chances and the evasion announcement are constant for all hits. * The skill_kouka_change'''X=''' key (X>0, X<9) switches the attack type on-the-fly after a hit. Use skill_kouka_changeX="1" to switch to the drain attack and skill_kouka_changeX="6" to switch to the level drain attack. All others values set the attack type to normal. Status attacks * Skill_status_hit=, skill_status_anno=, skill_status_mid= and skill_status_end= keys are added. Skill_status_anno=/skill_status_hit= define announcement/hero's message after the status attack hits. Skill_status_mid= is used when hero pass turn because of the status. Skill_status_end= is used when the status is timed out or (for skill_status="6" or "8") when hero completely petrifies. * The game uses default values for above keys if these keys aren't defined. Use the " " value to supress the output completedly. * You can use @ (new line wait state) and ~ (new line) with skill_status_mid= and skill_status_end= keys. This setting overrides the default new page wait state. * The delayed petrification status attack can be used now. Use skill_status="6". See below. * The gradual petrification status attack support is added. Use skill_status="8". See below. * The poison status attack support is added. Use skill_status="9". See below. Binding attacks * You can define the hero's attack strength when a "special" bind is active. Use skill_mogaku_abairitu= key. The default value is 80. * If you use the new battle query (query_new="1") - the game not sets the %genmogaku value to 0 automatically. So if you need the "1-try" struggle - you must define skill_mogaku= or skill_mogaku_earth= keys. Requests and losing * If you use the skill_rukalose="0" key (or this key isn't defined) - there is no hero's messages before bukkake. The skill_rukalose="5" key is similar but it uses the skill_rukalose=4 behavior (no bukkake, "surrenders..." replaces "was defeated..."). * 2 more keys are used when the hero loses: skill_lose_start1= and skill_lose_start2=. They are printed with the enemy nametag before a bukkake. * Multiple rape scenes are supported. Use the skill_lose_scene="" key. If this key is defined the game go to the lose section after the hero loses. * The skill_onedari_use= key overloads the standard Request routine and executes 1 unbinded enemy attack if you have selected this skill as the request. The syntax is skill_onedari_use="aX". Delayed and gradual petrification : There are 2 types of petrification in the game. : The first type ("delayed") starts the countdown, lower the countdown each turn and petrifies a hero after the countdown ends. Used by Medusa in the main story. To use this attack in spin-off battle - set skill_souka="2" and skill_status="6". Skill_status_turn1= and skill_status_turn2= keys sets the coundown value in turns. : The 2nd type ("gradual") petrifies a hero after several hits. Use skill_kouka="2" and skill_status="8". Skill_status_turn1= and skill_status_turn2= keys set number of hits before a complete petrification. Next hit not set this value but lower it per 1. And when the value is 0 - the hero petrifies completely and can't use any commands. Used by Chimera Medullahan and Basilisk in the main story. : If you use skill_status_turn1="0" and skill_status_turn2="0" or not define these keys - the petrification is instant for both variants. : These 2 statuses use skill_status_mid= and skill_status_end= keys differently. The skill_status_end= key is used once when the hero petrifies fully. Skill_status_mid= is used each turn after this. : The "petrified" trigger works for both variants. : "Eyes of Recovery" heals both variants of petrification. Poison : Skill_kouka="2" and skill_status="9". : After each enemy turn a hero will be hit by the poison damage. The default damage factor is 1/20 from hero's maximum HPs. You can set the value with the skill_status_abairitu key or the "change,poison" command. The damage value is random between 90%-110% of the damage factor. : If the poison damage triggers half_s1/2 or kiki_s1/2 messages - the game checks the skill_message_mode key for the attack which started the poison status. : If the poison damage kills a hero - the game uses the skill_rukalose key and others defeat routine keys from the same skill. : You can override both keys if you define them in the poison section. Artifical Spirits summoning : Unbinded attacks (skillaX, X>0 and skillcounterX, X>1) only. : Only 1 artifical spirit can be active. So if you summon another one - the first one will vanish automatically. : The skill_damage1_1= key select the spirit to summon amd sets the summon duration. The syntax is skill_damage1_1=",". is "1" or "wind" for Zylphe, 2 or "earth" for Gnomaren, "3" or "aqua" for Grandine and "4" or "fire" for Gnomaren. "0" or "off" unsummons all artifical spirits. : not counts the summon itself. So if you use skill_damage1_1="1,2" - the enemy attacks 2 turns before the summon will stop. Binds stop the count too. : The skill_anno2_1= key is printed after the summon itself. Others skill_damageX_Y= and skill_annoX_Y= keys are ignored. : P.S. Zylphe, Grandine and Gnomaren summons change evade rates automatically for skillaX (X>0) and skillcounterY (Y>1) enemy attacks if skill_kouka= is from 0 to 6 (normal, drain, status, binding and level drain attacks). These attacks are referenced as "AS group" below. Zylphe * Changes the accuracy of hero's normal attacks. The accuracy value is controlled by the %kaihi_el variable (0 - the attack misses always, 100 - the attack hits always). The default value (set by the Zylphe summon itself) is 50. Use the "change,kaihi_el,X" command to set a different value. "Devastating Gale", "Fallen Angel Dance: Gale" and all versions of "Serene Mind" ignore this effect and hit always. * "Serene Mind" B, C, D and E evade chances are lowered to 5% for "AS group" enemy attacks. If you need the different value - use a customized water guard. * Extra hits. See below. * Gnome summons (except "Strength of the Earth") lowers an enemy attacks damage. The value is controlled by the %earth_keigen_el variable (0 - no penalty, 100 - all damage is nullified). The default value (set by the Zylphe summon itself) is 70. Use the "change,earth_el,X" command to set a different value. Armor piercing attacks ignore this effect. Gnomaren * Enemy binds are inescapable even with Gnome. * Hero's gamage is reduced (for normal attacks, skills and "Word of Dispel" skills). The multiplier is controlled by the %damage_keigen_el variable (0 - you can't damage an enemy at all, 100 - full damage). The default value (set by the Gnomaren summon itself) is 50. Use the "change,damage_el,X" command to change. * Wind evade chances are changed automatically for affected enemy attacks (see above). 100% for status and binding attacks and 80% for normal, drain and level drain attacks. If you need different chances - use a customized wind guard. Grandine * Extra hits (see below). * Hero's gamage is reduced (for normal attacks, skills and "Word of Dispel" skills). The multiplier is controlled by the %damage_keigen_el variable (0 - you can't damage an enemy at all, 100 - full damage). The default value (set by the Grandine summon itself) is 70. Use the "change,damage_el,X" command to change. * Salamander summons (except "Blade of Fire") lowers an enemy attacks damage. The value is controlled by the %fire_keigen_el variable (0 - no penalty, 100 - all damage is nullified). The default value (set by the Grandine Summon) is 30. Use the "change,fire_el,X" command to set a different value. Armor piercing attacks ignore this effect. * Salamander summons (except "Blade of Fire") prevent binds. Binding attack can hit and damage bit the bind itself fails (similar to Elimination: Stroke). The skill_kousoku_grandine= key is printed after this fail. Gigamander * Extra hits (see below). * The 100% damage bonus for enemy attacks. Use the skill_gigamander_bonus="1" key. Armor-piercing attacks (skill_damage_mode="1" etc) ignore this. : The main story uses this bonus for physical attacks only (to be more precise - for Knightroid's physical attack only), you can use the bonus for any non-armor-piercing skill. * "Serene Mind" B, C, D and E set evade rates to 100% automatically for "AS group" enemy skills. If you need a different behavior - use a customized water guard. Extra hits : You can add extra hits to all enemy attacks except skillcounter0 and skilltame0. They will be used only if Zylphe, Grandine or Gnomaren are active. The maximum number of hits per attack is still 9. :* Use skill_extrahits_start="" key to stop the standard variant of enemy multihit attack. If there is no active ASs - the game not uses a hit with bigger numbers. :* Use skill_extrahits_end_wind="", skill_extrahits_end_aqua="" and skill_extrahits_end_fire="" keys to stop the attack if the corresponding AS is active. Again, the attack not use hits with bigger numbers if the corresponding spirit is active. :* The attack still ends if the skill_damageX_1= key isn't defined. : Example - if you need the attack with the 1 hit w/o ASs, 2 hits with Grandine and 3 hits with Zylphe and Gigamanger: ... skill_extrahits_start="1" skill_extrahits_end_aqua="2" skill_damage1_1="200" skill_damage2_1="200" skill_damage3_1="200" ... : P.S. The main story uses the behavior below for an extra hits: No extra hits for status and binding attacks, no extra hits for armor-piercing attacks, Zylphe adds extra hits for unbinded and binded attacks, Grandine and Gigamander add extra hits for unbinded attacks only. Please use the similar behavior. : P.S.S. The main story always uses the +2 hits pattern for Zylphe. Grandine uses 1+1 and 3+2 patterns (because the counter for this summon is Guard). Gigamander uses 1+2, 2+2, 2+3, 3+2 and 3+3 patterns. Please use the similar behavior. Enemy attacks linking : With keys below you force an enemy to ignore the standard selection method (skill_kakuritu= based) for 1 turn. * The followup= key is the basic link. The syntax is followup="". Possible values for : :* "counterX" (X=0 or X>0) if the enemy is in counterstance. :* "aX" (X>0), "tame0", "tame1", "tame2", "counter0", "counter1" if not binded. :* "bX" (X>0) for the 1st bind query. :* "cX" (X>0) for the 2nd bind query. :* "dX" (X>0) for the OHKOs query. :* "win". Finishes the battle by hero's victory. :* "pass". Enemy skips 1 turn. * Followup_guard= and followup_counter= keys - same syntax and targets as above but are applied only if the enemy attack was evaded / countered. * The followup_always= key is the "3-in-1" followup. Enemy uses defined skill in normal conditions and if the attack was evaded or was countered with "Daystar". If this key is defined - followup=, followup_guard= and followup_counter= keys are ignored. : Warning: HP traps, triggers and followups use the same variable to store "the next attack for the enemy". Only the last value will be used. : Warning: if the skill name is correct but the query isn't - the game uses the standard enemy attacks routine (the followup is ignored). Enemy attacks instant linking : These keys links attacks in the same turn so enemy will attack twice / trice etc. Evasion and Daystar can break this chain. * The followup_instant= key is the basic instant link. The syntax is similar to the followup=key syntax, followup_instant="". Correct values for are same. : Warning: if the name is correct but counterstance / bind statuses aren't - the Spin-off will stop with the debug message. * The skill_finish= key links 2 skills in the same turn too. The syntax is different: skill_finish=",". is executed only if hero's HPs are below the value. If you use skill_multihit="1" - this condition will be checked after each hit.